Millennium Adventure
by Pooka228
Summary: AU. Yugi gets a puzzle for his fifteenth birthday. Right after that the castle he's in gets attacked and only he and 4 of his friends escape. Now they're on a quest to save everything from the evil Malik and his sidekick Marik
1. Millennium Adeventure Trailer

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh This is a trailer to the story that I'm going to write when I'm done with  
The Little Light. This is taken from one of my original ideas that was  
about talking animals. I hope you will end up liking fic.  
These are the Yami and Hikari's just so you can tell them apart  
Y. Malik = Malik  
Malik = Marik  
Y. Bakura = Bakura  
Bakura = Ryou  
Y. Yugi = Yami  
Yugi = Yugi For the trailer these things will be how to tell the different scenes apart  
(This is a scene)  
.:This is a character talking:.  
The other part is narration  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They set of on a journey  
(Yugi, Anzu, Ryou, Jounouchi, and Honda are walking on a trail)  
  
To save the people trapped in the castle  
(A bunch of people in a dungeon)  
  
And save the land from Malik.  
(Malik holding up a sword)  
.:You will fall:.  
  
They face difficulties that seem unbeatable  
(Yugi, Ryou, Anzu, Jou, and Honda are surrounded by Bakura and his  
followers)  
  
But with Courage  
(Yami's face)  
.:Never give up:.  
  
And Hope  
(Yugi's face)  
.:There is always a way:.  
  
Nothing is impossible.  
(Hundreds of people running out of the castle)  
  
When all seems to have failed  
(Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Ryou, Honda, and Jou are in the dungeons)  
  
One will have the power  
(Yami holding up the Millennium Puzzle)  
  
To turn everything around  
(Blast of Light)  
  
And if that one should fail  
(Yami lying motionless on the ground)  
.:Yami! No!:.  
  
Another will have to step up  
(Yugi taking the puzzle)  
  
And risk everything for the fate of the world (Yugi holding up the puzzle and someone jumping at him from behind. The  
screen goes black.)  
  
.:You're our last hope:.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
I hope you liked it  
I'll start the actual story soon  
I promise I will  
As long as I get at least one review anyway 


	2. Puzzles

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

**Millennium Adventure**

Puzzles

*~*~*~*~*

            "Is there something you would like to tell me Grandpa?"  Yugi asked.  He had spiky hair that was mostly black, except for the red outline and the golden bangs.  He was the prince of the country Dualo which was really just a big island.  His father had died ten years before along with his brother.  Today was Yugi's fifteenth birthday and his grandpa, the king, called him to the Throne Room.

            "Yes there is a lot for you to know young one."  The king handed Yugi a golden box.  "This is called the Millennium Puzzle.  There are two of them.  The other one was given to your brother before he died.  This is no ordinary puzzle, Yugi.  It has been passed down through the ages along with a prophecy."

            "What is it Grandpa?"

            "In a time of trouble one will find the light and one will march on."

            "That's all?"

            "Yes, confusing isn't it?"

            "It probably has to do with the people that the puzzles are destined to be solved by."

            "Yes, I wonder when the time will come for the prophecy to be carried out."

            _Click_

            "You already have it started?"

            "Yeah, this one is going to take a long time."

            "No one in the past has been able to put even two pieces of that puzzle together and know you come and get two pieces together right away."

            "No one has gotten even _two_ pieces together before?"

            "No, and you should start getting ready for this evening."

            "This evening?"

            "Yes, you are fifteen know and at age to be presented to the public."

            "Oh," Yugi said as he left.

*~*~*~*~*

            "Watcha doin' Yug?"  Jounouchi is Yugi's best friend asked.  He had shaggy brown hair and was a lot taller than his friend even though he was only a few months older.  Yugi looked up from working on the puzzle.

            "I'm just working on this," he said showing Jou the puzzle.

            "That thing looks hard."

            _Click Yugi got another piece in the puzzle._

"It's not as hard as it looks."  Yugi already had the whole top of the puzzle finished.

            "Where ja get it?"

            "Grandpa gave it to me."

            _Click_

            "I can't believe no one was able to put any of it together before me though.  It's really rather easy."

            "That thing don't look easy to me."

            "You know that Yugi's always been good at puzzles Jou."  A girl with shoulder length brown hair stepped into the room.

            "Yeah, in fact, he's good at anything that uses his brain.  That's something you don't have."  A guy with brown hair that stood up in one spike said coming into the room.

            "Hey!"

            "Hey what?"

            "Would you two just knock it off."

            "Yes prince Yugi," they both said at the same time.

            "Call me Yugi, alright?"

            "Sure Yug."

            "Hello guys," a boy with white hair said, "will they ever stop calling you prince Yugi, I mean they've known you for a very long time."

            "I don't know."

            _Click_

            "What's that Yugi?"  Ryou, the white haired boy, asked.

"This is a puzzle my grandpa gave me.  He said it is supposed to be very difficult, but it doesn't seem that way to me."

"It certainly looks difficult."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"True."

"Yugi's the best at puzzles anyway," Anzu said.

"True, no one has ever beaten him, not even his grandpa who is also very good."

_Click_

"Whoa, that thing's already almost half done," Honda commented.

"I told you it's really very easy."

"Well then, how come you are the only one who has been able to put any of it together?"

"I was probably destined to."  Suddenly he stiffened up.

"What is it Yug?"  Asked Jou.

"Danger, there's something wrong."

"Are you sure?"  Anzu asked.

"Yes I can sense it."  Yugi always seemed to be able to sense danger before it came.  "Come on let's go see if we can find out, before it's too late."

"After you, my prince," Honda said.

"Call me Yugi, okay?"

"Whoops forgot again."

"Let's just go."  The group left the room and headed for the outer wall where they would be able to see if something was wrong.  Before they made it to the wall a ton of arrows started falling from the sky.  One of them hit Yugi on the shoulder before the group made it back inside.

"Well you were right Yugi, there definitely is danger."  Just after Anzu said this she noticed that Yugi was hit.  "Yugi!  We need to get you to a healer."


	3. The Enemy

Shizuka is older than Jounouchi in this fic

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Millennium Adventure**

The Enemy

*~*~*~*~*

            "Ouch!"  Yugi said as the arrow was pulled out of his shoulder.

            "What were you doing outside anyway young prince?"  The healer, Shizuka, asked

            "I sensed danger and wanted to see if I could prevent it, like last time."

            "You may have been able to prevent it last time, but you still shouldn't go looking for danger," Shizuka said while rubbing something on Yugi's wound.

            "I just wanted to help."

            "You always want to help."

            "I know, there's nothing wrong with that though."

            "You will be a great king someday."

            "You really think so?"

            "I know so."

            "So, you okay Yug?"  Jou said while coming into the room.

            "He's fine little brother."

            "Jou, do you know who was shooting those arrows?"

            "We're going to find out soon.  I was told to come and get you since you are good at reasoning with people."

            "Okay let's go then."  They went to the outer east wall of the castle.  When they got there they saw a man with blonde hair in the front of a massive army.  This mans hair seemed to stand on end like an angry cat's fur.  Next to him was someone who looked very similar except his hair was down as opposed to up.  The army behind them surrounded the entire castle.  "What is your name and what country has sent you?"  Yugi asked as he walked forward.  He stepped on a small platform so he could be seen.

            "I am Malik and I am the ruler of Ecoray."

            "Why do you attack our country?"

            "We wish possession of your country.  If you do not hand it over we will take it by force and we do have the power to back up our threats," Malik said pointing to his army.

            "I will not give you my country," Sagoruku, the king, said as he stepped onto the platform.

            "So be it, you will suffer the consequences."  He walked to the back of his army with his little look alike.  Then he ordered them to attack.  The people on the outer wall hurried to get back inside.  Few got hit since the walls were so high.

*~*~*~*~*

            "Now what do we do?  We don't have an army big enough to defeat their great numbers," Yugi said that night as they held a meeting in the throne room.  "There will be a siege for sure.  Sooner or later we will have to give up unless we can get someone outside the castle for help."

            "You have one thing right," Sagoruku said, "but we don't need someone out of the castle for help, we need to find the other millennium puzzle and fulfill the prophecy."

            "We don't even know what the prophecy means and how are we to find the other millennium puzzle.  It could be anywhere," Ryou said.  He was one of the nobles sons and heard about the prophecy and the millennium puzzle.

            "There's always a way, Ryou," Yugi said.

            "How is someone to get out of here anyway?"  Ryou asked.

            "That's simple.  There are tons of secret passages in this castle.  A few months ago I found one that leads to someplace outside the castle.  We can use that."

            "Who will go?"  Sagoruku asked.

            "I will.  Since the Millennium Puzzle is mine I think it would be best if I went."

            "If you're goin' I'm goin'," Jou said.

            "And if Jou's goin' I'm goin'," Honda said.

            "Hey you guys can't leave me out," Anzu said.

            "Were you guys listening in on the conversation?"  Yugi asked because they weren't supposed to be in the room.

            "Of course they were, but it doesn't matter this time.  Although some other times it was really bothersome," Sagoruku said.

            "I'll go too," Ryou said.  After this comment was made everyone stared at him.  Ryou was never the kind of person to go on an adventure, especially a dangerous one.  "What?  I'd have to change sooner or later."

            "Yugi how about if you show us were this secret passage is so we can meet there when we're ready," Anzu suggested.

            "Okay come on."  They followed him into the lowest level of the castle.  Yugi went straight up to one that was partially sticking out and pushed it in.  "This is it, we'll meet here tomorrow at noon."

            "Why tomorrow?"  Honda asked.

            "Because by then I'll have my puzzle finished and we'll need it finished because on the trip I won't have a lot of time to sit around and solve it."

*~*~*~*~*

            _Click_

_            Click_

_            Click_

_            Click_

_            Click_

'I don't have much more to do' Yugi thought.  He only had ten pieces left to put in.

_Click_

'Only nine more.'

_Click_

'Eight'

_Click_

'Seven'

_Click_

'Six'

_Click_

'Five'

_Click_

'Four

_Click_

'Three'

_Click_

'Two'

_Click_

'One' Yugi took the last piece out of the box.  This piece had the picture of an eye on it.

_Click_

Just as the last piece was placed in the puzzle a bright glow came from it.  Along with the light there was a voice, it said "In time of trouble one will find the light and one will march on.  This is the Puzzle of Hope, who you are, and you must find the light."  As suddenly as everything started it stopped.  'That was weird' Yugi thought.

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

Thank you all reviewers

I want at least one review to continue


	4. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Millennium Adventure**

Escape

*~*~*~*~*

            "Is it ready yet brother?"  Malik asked his little brother Marik.

            "Yes, the castle will be ours before dawn."

            "Good and don't mess up this time."

            "I won't brother.  You shouldn't worry about that."

            "When the take over is complete bring the king and prince to me and make sure everyone else is securely locked in the dungeons."

            "Yes brother, it will be done."

            "Go and make this country mine."  Marik left to carry out the plans that were made to take over the castle.

*~*~*~*~*

            "You finished the puzzle already?"

            "Yes Grandpa.  Something weird happened when I finished though."

            "And what was it that happened?"

            "First there was this really bright light and then there was this voice that came out of no where."

            "What did the voice say, Yugi?"

           "First it said the prophecy then it said that this puzzle," He pointed to the Millennium Puzzle that was around his neck, "is the puzzle of hope.  It also said that I'm hope and I need to find the light."

            "Then find the light you must.  You must find it on your journey…"  Before the king could finish there was a big crash followed by a lot of screams.

            "Highness," a guard said a few minutes later, "the enemy has gotten inside the castle and they're looking for you and the prince."

            "Yugi go to the secret passage and escape while you can.  Guard find the friends that were to go on this expedition with Yugi."

            "Yes sir."

            "What about you grandpa?"

            "I'll be fine."

            "Come with us."

            "I would only slow you down and put in more danger than you are already in."

            "Good bye."  With that Yugi left for the adventure that awaited him.

            He traveled through the part of the castle that was rarely used by anyone.  When he got there he found that all his friends were waiting for him.  He walked up to them without a word and pushed in the stone that would open the passage.  His friends were going to question him when they heard voices coming from right above them.

            "Hurry," Yugi whispered.  Yugi's friends needed no more convincing.  As soon as they were all in the passage, Yugi closed it up so no one else could get in unless they found the secret button.  They lit a torch and continued down the passage with the voices of enemy soldiers fading in the background.  After a while of walking they came to a fork in the passage.

            "Which way do we go Yugi?"  Ryou asked.

            "Both ways lead outside, but we should go left because it leads farther away from the castle then right." 

 His friends followed him down the left passage.  They were traveling for at least an hour before the end was in sight.  They climbed out of the tree trunk that was the exit and saw a road in front of them.

            "That's the road that leads to and from the castle.  We should follow it so that we don't get lost," Yugi said.

            "Okay, but how do we know what way to go?"  Anzu asked.

            "I know which direction the castle lays, we will go the opposite."  The five friends walked down the trail to who knows what kind of danger and adventure.

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

I'm sorry it's a little short and that I couldn't get it up yesterday, but something was (and is) wrong with Microsoft Word.  I didn't think about using the notepad until today.

Thank you reviewer

I want at least one review to continue


	5. Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Millennium Adventure**

Hunt

*~*~*~*~*

            "King Malik?"

            "What Marik?"

            "It seems the prince was not in the castle, the men looked everywhere, but he was no where to be found."

            "There are many secret passageways in this castle just as in ours.  He escaped through one of them.  Search every inch of this castle for one of those passages."

            "Yes brother."  Marik left to give the orders to the guards.  They set off in different directions to find a passage that would lead outside the outer walls.  Many passages were found quickly, such as the one that lead from the throne room to the kitchen and the one that lead from Dining Hall to a few bedchambers.

*~*~*~*~*

            "This is the only place in the castle not yet searched, Mokuba."  The man who spoke had brown hair and icy blue eyes.  He was very tall although not much older than Yugi and his friends.  He was talking to his little brother, who was about fifteen.  He had just become a soldier recently and always followed Seto, his brother.

            "The passage must be down here than."

            "Don't be too certain, someone could have easily missed something upstairs."  The two of them were standing on the lowest floor only a few feet away from where the people that were in the castle were being kept.  Mokuba walked over to a stone that stuck out from the wall and leaned on it to rest for a few minutes.  To his surprise the stone moved and opened a passage.  "Good work Mokuba, it's another passage to check."

            The two brothers traveled down the passage.  When they came to a fork in the passage they both traveled separate ways.  Mokuba went right and Seto went left.  Seto reached the end of the passage he was at and found that he was were the army had camped.  He began to travel back hoping Mokuba didn't come to any trouble.  Mokuba traveled down the long passage until he reached the end.  He could tell he was far from the castle and thought that this would be the passage the prince used to escape.  He traveled back to the intersection to find Seto waiting for him.

            "Seto he must have gotten out that way.  It's far enough from the castle for him to have escaped very easily.

            "The passage I went down leads to our campsite, he probably didn't go that way.  Let's go tell King Malik our find."

            "Lead on big bro."  They went to the throne room and were introduced to the king.

            "Did you find something useful?"  Malik said a little annoyed since the prince was not yet found.

            "We found a passage that leads outside the outer walls, far enough for him to slip by unnoticed."

            "Marik, get the soldiers ready to follow that rouge."

            "Yes brother."

*~*~*~*~*

            "Let's rest, I'm exhausted," Anzu said.  They five of them had been traveling most of a day without stopping.

            "Yes I'm tired too, we should stop," Ryou said.

            "Yeah we should," Honda said, "I can't believe Yugi can still go."

            "Didn't you know, Yug's been an explorer since he was really young.  From what I heard, he's gone twice this long before and he still wasn't spent."

            "Really?"

            "Yes I have.  I guess I have been pushing you guys a little hard though.  We can rest I guess.  I'll keep a lookout."

            "I just remembered something," Anzu said.

            "What?"  Honda and Jou said at the same time.

            "We didn't bring any food with us."

            "We what!" Jou shouted.

            "Keep your voices down guys."

            "Sorry Yug."

            "And if you want food there's an apple tree somewhere near here.  Come on, I'll show you where."

            "Yeah food!"

            "Jou, be quiet."

            "Sorry."  Yugi led them to the apple tree where they began to eat.

            "Quiet," Yugi said suddenly.

            "What is it Yug?"  In response Yugi held up a hand for silence.  They all listened closely, but only Yugi could hear something.  He had extra good hearing.

            "The soldiers are coming this way," Yugi finally said, "let's get away while we can."  His friends took a few apples that they would eat later and left quietly.  Not long after they left the soldiers of Marik came to the apple tree.

            "They were here," Seto, who was an excellent tracker, said.  He figured out that there was more than one of them when he saw their tracks.

            "Do you know how long ago," a soldier said.

            "Probably about five minutes ago."

*~*~*~*~*

            "There!"  Yugi said as he pointed to a waterfall.  They had been running in the shallows of a river for a while so they could hide there tracks.

            "What do ya mean by dat," Jou asked.

            "There's a cave behind the waterfall that we can hide in."

            "How are we going to get up to the cave?"  Anzu asked.

            "Follow me."  Yugi led his friends to some rocks that were relatively easy to climb.  They made it up to the cave just before Malik's soldiers came.  The soldiers soon passed and the five friends were safe… for the time being anyway.

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

I know Mokuba isn't really that old, but I had to make him old enough to be a soldier

Thank you reviewers

I want at least one review to continue


	6. Caught

**Millennium Adventure**

Caught

*~*~*~*~*

            "Let's leave now," Yugi said half an hour after the soldiers passed.

            "Okay, but what if the soldiers are still out there?" Anzu asked.

            "They're not here," Yugi said.  He was already out from in back of the waterfall.  "The only problem now is to figure out which way to go.  The soldiers went the way that we were going so we'll have to figure out another route."

            "How we gonna do that Yug?"  Jou asked.

            "Well, we're not going to go north because that's where the soldiers went and we're not going to go south because that's where we came from."

            "I think we should go over this waterfall.  It's on rock so we won't be leaving footprints for them to follow."

            "Good idea Anzu, let's go."  The three friends climbed the rocks and followed the river.  After a while they came upon some edible plants.  They picked them and put them in a basket that Anzu always had with her.  Yugi had never traveled this way and was just as lost as everyone else now.

            "I'm hungry, can eat some of that food we picked?"  Jou asked.

            "Jou you just had some.  Can't you wait till we settle down for the night?"  Anzu said.

            "No!"  Jou exclaimed.

            "Me neither," Honda said.

            "The sun is starting to go down.  We will be having some soon so just wait another thirty minutes," Yugi said.

            "Thirty whole minutes!"

            "Yes, you can wait."

            "No I can't!"

            "You know, you shouldn't argue with the prince Jou," Anzu said.

            "Anzu, you know I hate it when people call me prince."

            "Yeah, but I don't understand why."

            "Because you say it like I'm better than you, but you know I'm not."

            "Whatever"

            "How'd we get onto this topic, I wanna eat!"  Jou said.

            "That looks like a good place to set up camp," Yugi said pointing to a clearing.

            "Okay!  Finally we'll be able to eat."

            "Jou, Honda you two should go get some firewood.  Ryou you can get some water.  I'll light the fire and Anzu, you can cook," Yugi said when they arrived at the clearing.

            "What am I to get the water in?"  Ryou asked.  Yugi looked around.  He saw something floating in the water and noticed that it would be able to hold enough to cook in.  He ran up to it and fished it out of the water.

            "We're lucky this thing floated by," Yugi commented.  By now Jou and Honda were back with some firewood.  Yugi began to build a fire.  Ryou brought the water and then Anzu began to cook.

            "This is delicious Anzu," Yugi said.

            "Yes it certainly is," Ryou said.

            "Can have some more?"  Jou said.

            "No Jou, we don't have very much and should save the rest."

            "Can't we just get some more tomorrow?"

            "We might not find some tomorrow."

            "Anzu's right, we're lucky we even had something to eat today."

            "I guess you're right, but I'm still hungry."

            "Guys be quiet," Yugi suddenly said.

            "What is it Yug?"

            "Someone knows that we're here."

            "They do?"

            "Yes we better leave, NOW!"  They put out the fire and traveled along the river quickly and silently.

            "Leaving so soon?"  They heard a deep raspy voice say from right behind them.  Suddenly the person who spoke lit a torch.  He looked much like Ryou except his hair was a bit spikier and his eyes looked mean and evil instead of kind and gentle.  It wasn't just him that surrounded them, there were at least twenty others with him.  "As you can see you will stand no chance against us.  If you want to live you better come with us."  They followed him deep into the forest.  They were led into a small cage in the middle of the camp.  The bars were thick branches off trees.

            "Great, now we're trapped," Jou said.

*~*~*~*~*

I would have updated on Friday but I was at Six Flags all day and yesterday I had to clean all day.  It would have been done earlier today, but my sister had to do a project on the computer.

I hope you liked it though

Thank you all reviewers

I want at least one review to continue


	7. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Millennium Adventure**

Escape

*~*~*~*~*

            "How're we gonna get outta this one Yug?"

            "I don't know Jou."

            "There isn't a way out," Honda said.

            "There has to be," Yugi said, "There's always a way."

            "Yugi, life's not like those puzzles you solve.  There isn't always a way to figure it out."

            "You wrong, it is just like a puzzle.  You concentrate at one place at a time and when you find something you don't need till later you put it aside 'til you do need it.  You just need to be smart enough to know what to do and when to do it just like you need to be smart enough to know what pieces go where and when to put them on the puzzle."

            "But there's not always an way, puzzle were made to be solved-"

            "So was life."  The conversation ended there as their captor walked over to them.

            "Hello, my name is Bakura.  You will not be here for very long to call me that though.  I have heard that there were soldiers looking for the prince and I could give you to them, for a price."

            "You know who the prince is?"

            "Yes, I do know that you're the prince shorty.  My men are out looking for the soldiers that are looking for you."  With that said Bakura left the five captives.  Yugi sat down looking very sad.

            "It's okay Yug, we'll protect you," Honda said.  Yugi looked out of the bars.  His face lit up as if he had a plan.

            "What, Yugi?"

            "Look!" He whispered.  His friends looked to where he was pointing and saw a dagger.  "Bakura must have dropped that."

            "It's too far for any of us to reach though," Anzu commented.

            "That stick isn't," Yugi said pointing to a relatively long stick that lay right next to the bars.

            "What can a stick do?" Jou asked.

            "Don't you realize that we can get the dagger using the stick?"

            "Oh yeah, now I see."  Ryou stuck his hand out of the wooden bars and got the stick.  He passed it to Yugi who poked it out of the cage to get the dagger.

            "We should wait 'til night to get out.  Everyone will be asleep then," Yugi said.

            "That sounds like a good idea as long as the soldiers don't come before then."

            "Let's hope our luck holds."

*~*~*~*~*

            "You found the prince?"

            "Yes, I can show you if you want."

            "Looks like our luck didn't hold Yug"

            "What are we going to do now?" Anzu asked worriedly.

            "I'll figure it out," Yugi said.  Kaiba came over to the five friends to make sure the prince was one of them.

            "We've found you at last.  You thought you could escape fate, but in the end you're destined to be a slave with the rest of your friends."

            "You must know that I will not just hand them over to you, there is a price that you must pay to get them," Bakura said.

            "What's the price?"

            "Fifty gold pieces for all of them together."

            Seto turned to Mokuba, who was standing nest to him, and said, "Mokuba, take some soldiers and go to Malik and tell him this price, ask him if this would be a deal."

            "You got it."  Mokuba hurried off to do as ordered.

*~*~*~*~*

            Mokuba was expected to arrive back with Malik's answer by the next day's afternoon.  The five friends were not very lucky since this time they were guarded and so they couldn't escape.  All they could do now is was wait for their fate to play out.  Little did they expect what happened next.

            A shadowy figure entered the camp and began to walk over to the five friends.

            "Who goes there?"  The figure didn't answer, he just continued to walk toward the wooden cage.  The guard reached for his sword, but before he could get it a dagger hit him in the heart and he fell motionless on the ground.  The figure walked up to the captives and took out another dagger.  Yugi, who was the only one still awake, backed away.

            "Wake your friends."  The figure said in a deep voice.  Yugi did as what he told him to as the figure cut the rope that held the cage together.  "Follow me."  They followed seeing that he was helping them.

            The stranger led them into the forest without anyone interfering.  Yugi guessed he had killed the other guards that were on duty at the time.  They finally came to a lake.  They got on a boat and began going to the small island that lay in the center of the lake.

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

I've been getting less and less time on the computer now.  Everyone has projects at the end of the year so the computer is always taken.  If that wasn't the case then this chapter would have been up yesterday

Thank you all reviewers

I want at least one review to continue


	8. Ten Years

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Millennium Adventure**

Ten Years

*~*~*~*~*

            "What do you mean they're missing?" Seto said enraged.  It was dawn and he had just been told about the escape.

            "It must have been that strange man that has ruined our plans so many times before," Bakura said.

            "We'll find this man and he will pay hand them over to us."

            "You won't be able to get to him unless you have a boat."

            "Why not?"

            "We have followed his tracks before and they lead to the Crystal Lake."

            "You," Seto said pointing to some nearby soldiers, "go tell Malik what happened and tell him we will need boats."

            "Yes sir," one of them said before they all left to do as ordered.

*~*~*~*~*

            Yugi sat on the boat looking at the sparkling water.  His friends had fallen asleep again, only he and the strange man were still awake.  Yugi eyed the dagger that lay in the man's belt cautiously.  He didn't want to end up the same way as that guard.

            "We'll be at land soon," the man said so suddenly that Yugi almost jumped back in surprise.

            "Okay, I'll wake up my friends."  The stranger suddenly stopped paddling.  Yugi looked up and asked "is something wrong."

            "Your voice, it sounds so familiar."  The man began paddling again.

            "I don't remember meeting you.  I don't know what you look like though, so I wouldn't know," Yugi said as he woke his friends.  It wasn't long before the group got to land.  They followed the stranger up the hill that lay ahead.  Beyond it was a small cabin.  They walked up to it and entered.

            "You can stay here with me as long as you like," the stranger said.

            "Thank you…er… sir" Yugi said.

            "Call me Yami."  Yugi's mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

            "Yami?  Is it really you?"

            "What do you mean by that?"

            "Can you remove your hood?"  Yami did as Yugi asked which revealed crimson eyes and tricolored hair that looked almost exactly like Yugi's except for a few extra gold streaks.  "It is you.  Everyone thought you were dead."

            "Who are you?"

            "I'm Yugi, don't you remember?"

            "I'm sorry Yugi, but I don't remember anything before ten years ago."  He walked over to a small box that was on the table.  "The only thing I have from before then is this," he said holding up a golden upside down pyramid.

            "Now I'm sure it's you.  Grandpa gave that to you, he told me he did."  Yugi took out his golden pyramid, which surprisingly was not taken by Bakura.  "Did you solve that before you can remember?"

            "No, it wasn't even started.  The weirdest thing happened when I finished it though."

            "What happened?"

            "This voice came out of no where along with a very bright light."

            "What did the voice say?"

            "'In time of trouble one will find the light and one will march on.  This is the Puzzle of Courage, who you are, you must march on.'  Then everything became normal."

            "That's exactly what happened when I solved the puzzle except mine is the Puzzle of Hope and I have to find the light."

            "Yugi?"

            "Yes?"

            "Who am I?"

            "You are my brother and a prince of this country.  Actually, you would probably be the king if you were there."  Yugi looked very sad now.  "I hope grandpa's all right."

            "Is your – our – grandpa the king?"

            "Yes, I really hope he's all right."

            "What's wrong with the king?  Why aren't you in the castle?  How did you get captured?  Why are those soldiers after you?"

            "Okay first of all you might want to know that the castle was taken over by a guy named Malik and another guy named Marik.  Jou, Anzu, Ryou, Honda and I are the only ones that escaped.  Malik knew I was gone since I'm the prince.  Now his soldiers are out looking for me.  Bakura captured us and was going to trade us for some gold.  Then you saved us.  There's something we can do to save this country though."

            "What?"

            "We have to carry out the prophecy."

            "What prophecy?"

            "The one the puzzle told you.  'In time of trouble one will find the light and one will march on'"

            "What are we supposed to do, we don't know anything about this prophecy."

            "Actually we do.  We know that you're supposed to march on and I'm supposed to find the light."

            "We don't know what that means though."

            "I know, but do you see that eye on the front of the pyramid?"

            "Yes, what about it?"

            "That's the same eye that appears on the ancient temple on the west coast of this country."

            "How do you know that?"

            "There are pictures in grandpa's study.  We should go there, we might find some answers."

            "All right, but we'll stay here for today.  Tomorrow morning we'll leave."

            "That sounds good.  Today we can have fun.  Come on, I want to go explore this island."

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

No one, except me, was on the computer all day so I got to write the whole chapter

Thank you all reviewers

I want at least one review to continue


	9. Crystal Cave

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

For those of you that are confused.  Yami has amnesia because he and his dad were hunting once.  They got chased by a large wild animal and fell of a cliff.  Yami's dad died, but Yami, other than almost breaking numerous bones and being in great pain for months, only lost his memory.  He didn't remember what happened to him either.  In the first chapter, after the trailer, it says that Yugi's brother and father were dead.  That was because they never came back from hunting that once.

**Millennium Adventure**

Crystal Cave

*~*~*~*~*

            "What do you mean the prince has escaped again?"  Malik asked enraged.

            "Someone snuck into the camp that he was being kept in and freed him.  We know they are at the island in the center of Crystal Lake, but we need a boat to reach them."

            "A boat will be at the lake shortly."

            "Yes sir."  The soldier sent with the news left to wait at Crystal Lake with the others.

*~*~*~*~*

            "Hey Yug, you sure you know the way back?" Jou asked.  They had been exploring for a while and were getting ready to head back.

            "Jou I've marked the path be took, we couldn't be lost."

            "But you didn't mark anything Yugi," Honda said.

            "Yes I did, that's why I was falling behind a couple of times."

            "Whatever, let's just go, I'm hungry."

            "Jou you're always hun-" Yugi started.

            "What is it Yug?"

            "Something's wrong, this island isn't safe anymore."

            "Why?"

            "I don't know why, but I can feel it.  We should get back to Yami and leave this island immediately."

            "Whatever you say."  The three of them walked back to the cabin following Yugi's marks.  They made it back by sunset, when the other three had just finished making dinner.

            "So you guys are back, how was exploring?"  Anzu asked.

            "Exploring was good, but there is definitely something wrong."

            "I've lived on this island for almost ten years.  Nothing more than animals and us have ever come here."

            "The trouble is not on the island.  It's back on the edge of the lake."

            "How do you know this?"

            "Yugi can sense trouble when it comes," Ryou said.  "He has sensed trouble many times before and he was always right.  We should trust him."

            "Do you know what kind of trouble it is?"

            "No, I just know that soon it won't be safe here.  We need to leave before trouble comes."

            "How 'bout if we pack some food first," Jou said.

            "For once it's good for him to remember food," Anzu said.

            "Let's remember a pot too this time," Ryou commented.  Soon they were all packed and ready to leave.  They got on the boat and left the island behind.

            "They know we left the island," Yugi said right before bunch of arrows started flying through the air.  "Duck," he cried.

            "Look, there's a boat heading toward us," Yami said.  He had his cloak on, so the enemy didn't know what he looked like yet.

            "Yami, watch out!" Yugi yelled as another fleet of arrows came.  Yami ducked just in time.

            "There's only one way out of this one," Yami said.

            "How is it possible to get out of this," Honda said as he ducked under another fleet of arrows.

            "We can swim into the Crystal Cave."

            "The what?"

            "Crystal Cave, this isn't known as the Crystal lake for nothing.  There is a cave at the bottom of this lake.  It leads up into a tunnel that leads to somewhere above ground.  It's our only chance."

            "Okay, let's go for it," Yugi said.  The six friends took deep breaths and jumped of the boat.  They followed Yami down to the bottom of the lake, which was not very deep compared to most lakes.  Just as they were about to run out of oxygen the friends broke the surface of water in the Crystal Cave.  They quickly climbed to the edge of the pool of water and climbed out.

            "This way," Yami said going into one of the tunnels. "They might be following us."

            Yami was right.  As soon as they turned the corner into the passage some soldiers popped out of the water.  "Check every passage," one of them said.  "We will find that pathetic prince and his friends."

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

Thank you all reviewers

I want at least one review to continue


	10. Back on the Trail

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Millennium Adventure**

Back on the Trail

*~*~*~*~*

            "You three check that passage and the rest of you go down that one," Seto said as he went down one of the passages with two other people.  'We'll find them no matter what it takes,' Seto thought.  'They may be sneaky, but they won't get away from me.'  Seto's group came to a fork in the tunnel.  He headed to the right and the two soldiers he was with headed to the left.  He walked until there was another split in the passage.  By instinct he went down the left passage.

            Seto kept walking deeper into the, seemingly, unending tunnel.  After a _very_ long time he came to what looked like a dead end.  "This is obviously not the way they went," Seto said angrily.  He was about to turn back when he heard something from above him.  He looked up and saw a hole in the wall.  The hole was almost invisible so he didn't wonder how he didn't spot it before.

            Seto got into the hole and began to follow the passage.  He strained his ears for any noise that came from up ahead.  "Someone is close behind us," he, faintly, heard someone say just before the sounds of feet slamming against the floor were heard.  Seto ran around the corner to catch up with them, but found and heard nothing.  He slowed down and started walking again.  When he turned the next corner he found someone pointing an arrow at him with five other people behind him.

            "You just walked into a trap," the person pointing the arrow at him said.

            "Are there any more with you?"  Yugi asked.

            "No, my companions went down one of the side passages."

            "You don't need to hurt him Yami."  Seto looked at Yugi suspiciously.

            "Why would you help me?"

            "Would you rather me not?"

            "No, but I don't think your friend wants to even though you told him to let down his arrow."  Seto nodded toward Yami who still had the arrow pointed in his direction.

            "Yami put the arrow down!"

            "Why should I, this is the enemy."

            "He's only one.  Besides if we let him go back we'll be long gone by the time the whole army gets here."

            "You're the prince?"  Seto asked.

            "Yes," Yugi answered.

            "All the previous princes I have met always jumped straight to killing, why is it that you don't."

            "My father died when I was little.  I promised myself that I wouldn't let anyone suffer the same fate as him unless there was no other choice."

            "That is not the way Malik or his brother thinks," Seto said.  "They are truly evil.  I may be commander of his army, but that doesn't mean I'm loyal to him.  The only reason I am still with him is because if I was to turn on him, I would be dead."

            "You're welcome to join us."

            "I would, but my brother is still part of Malik's army."

            "Go back and get your brother.  We'll still be here unless there is any sign of the enemy."

            "Yugi, how do you know we can trust this man?" Yami questioned.

            "I can feel it."  Seto left to find Mokuba.

            'I could tell the army were they are and I would get a big reward,' Seto thought, "or I could join them and either get a better reward or die.  I don't know what to do.  I'll see what my brother thinks about this.'  After a while Seto came out of the tunnel.  He found Mokuba sitting at the edge of the pool in the center of all the tunnels.  He walked up to Mokuba to ask him what would be best.

            "Hello Mokuba."

            "Hi Seto, did you find anything?"

            "Yes, but this could be our chance to get away from this army," Seto whispered.

            "How?"

            "The prince is letting us go with them."

            "He would really do that?"

            "He is.  Do you want to go with them or turn them in?"

            "Let's go with them."

            "You sure?'

            "Yes!"  Seto and Mokuba casually walked into the tunnel that would lead to the group so no one would suspect them.  After they were out of sight they started running so that they could get their freedom quicker.  "Were do we go now?"  Mokuba asked when the reached the 'dead end.'

            "We go up," Seto said pointing to the hole in the wall.  Seto climbed into the hole then helped Mokuba up.  They traveled down the passage until they came to the prince and his friends.

            "See, I told you he could be trusted," Yugi said when Seto and Mokuba turned the corner without an entire army.

            "I'm still not so sure that I trust him," Yami commented.

            "Let's just get out of here," Anzu said.

            "Follow me," Yami said.  Everyone followed Yami since he was the only one who really knew the way out.  After a while the friends came to the end of the tunnel.  They traveled into the light of the day and out of the darkness of the tunnel.  There was a road that lay before them.

            "This is the trail that leads to the temple!"  Yugi practically shouted.

            "How do you know?"  Ryou asked.

            "See those markings on the trees?"

            "Yes so?"

            "If you look close enough you'll see that they are in the shape of this eye," Yugi said pointing to the eye on the Millennium Puzzle.  "This trail will lead us to the temple."

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

Thank you all reviewers

I want at least one review to continue


	11. The Temple

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Millennium Adventure**

The Temple

*~*~*~*~*

            "So, what's this temple that we're supposed to be going to?"  Seto asked.

            "Oh, we didn't tell you.  We're going to this temple that has the same eye shape on it as the eye shape on the puzzle.  We think it might answer some of our questions."

            "What questions, I thought you were just trying to escape Malik," Seto asked.

            "Well there's this prophecy, but we don't know what it means.  We know it has something to do with the Millennium Puzzles and us.  It's something about Hope and Courage."

            "What's the prophecy?"  Mokuba asked.

            "In time of trouble one will find the light and one will march on."

            "So you think you'll find out what the prophecy means?"

            "Yugi," Jou and Honda said running up to Yugi.  They were being lookouts.

            "What?"

            "Some other soldiers found their way out of the tunnel.  We'll only have a few hours before the whole army catches up to us," Jou said.

            "Let's hurry then, the temple can't be far."  The friends raced down the path until a huge temple suddenly came into view.

            "Wow, the temple is gigantic," Ryou said amazed.

            "Come on you guys, we can't just stand here," Yugi said as he continued to run toward the temple.  He came to the entrance of the temple just before everyone else.  There was strange writing above the entrance, but Yugi knew how to read this language.  He received extra education since he was the prince.

            "Yugi what does it say?"  Ryou asked.

            "He can read that stuff?"  Yami asked.

            "It says 'This is the Millennium Temple.  Only those with a Millennium Puzzle can pass the barrier at the entrance.  If any other try to pass through they will not live another day.'"

            "I definitely don't want to try," Anzu said.

            "Come on Yami, we're the only ones that can pass through the barrier."

            "Where did you learn to read that?"  Yami asked after they walked inside.

            "Grandpa taught me.  There's more writing in here, it's got to answer something."  Yugi began reading the strange writing while Yami looked at the pictures in the temple.

"Look this guy looks like he's doing something with the Millennium Puzzle," Yami said.  Yugi came over to look.  He read the writing underneath the picture.  "What does it say?"

            "All it says is 'One is destined to save the world.'  I'm guessing the picture is just showing what you have to do if you're the 'One' that the writing is talking about."

            "What are those?"  Yami asked pointing to three holes in the wall.  At closer inspection Yugi and Yami found that they were shaped into the triangle shape of the Millennium Puzzle.  "So, what are they?"

            "Give me a chance to look," Yugi said.  He read it then quickly he ran to the hole on the opposite side and then the hole in the center.

"What are they?"

"Alone these Millennium Puzzles are powerless, but together they can save the world."

"How do we use the power together?"

"We merge the two puzzles.  This slot is where the Puzzle of Courage gets placed and that slot is where the Puzzle of Hope gets placed."

"What about the slot in the middle?"

"When both of the puzzles are in the spot they are supposed to be in they will go into the wall and will be joined together to create one puzzle.  The Millennium Puzzle made will have the power to save our country.  The only problem is figuring out which one of us is the 'One.'"

"Let's do as the wall says."  Yami and Yugi placed there puzzles in there rightful spots.  As soon as both were placed in a bright light came from the wall.  When the bright light faded there were no Millennium Puzzles in the outer holes, but there was one new one in the cent hole.  Yugi walked over to it and took it out of the hole.  He looked up at the wall and saw new writing on it.

            "What does it say Yugi?"

            "It say 'Choose wisely as to who will save the world.  It is either Courage or Hope, who will you choose.  The one you choose must be Determined.'"

            "That's all?"

            "Yes, but who is determined Hope or Courage?"

            "We'll find out some time.  For now I'll hold the puzzle since I'll be able to protect it better."

            "Okay, let's go before the army catches up to us."

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

I decided to write this chapter today since I probably won't have time tomorrow

Thank you all reviewers

I want at least one review to continue


	12. Forward

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Millennium Adventure**

Forward

*~*~*~*~*

            "So what did you guys find out?"  Anzu asked as Yami and Yugi came out of the Millennium Temple.

            "Yes and where is the other Millennium Puzzle?"  Ryou asked.

            "First of all we found that one of us is destined to save the world, we're not sure who yet though," Yami said.

            "We do know that the person whose destiny it is to save the world must be determined," Yugi chipped in.

            "To answer you're question, Ryou, there is only one Millennium Puzzle now.  Alone both the puzzles are powerless, but joined they have the power to save the world," Yami said.

            "They were joined together by some kind of magic that is in the temple," Yugi said.

            "The soldiers are getting near, we should go now," Seto said.  He had been standing guard while Yugi and Yami were in the temple.

            "Where are we gonna go anyway?"  Jou asked.

            "We should probably go back to the castle," Yugi said.

            "But we can't go back, we'd be caught for sure," Honda said.

            "We must go forward," Yami said, "maybe there is another way to the castle."

            "Wait Yami hand me the puzzle for a sec." Yugi said.

            "Why?"  Yami asked.

"I think there's something on the wall that will help us."  Yami handed Yugi the puzzle.  "I won't be long."  Yugi went back inside the temple and looked at the writing near the picture of a ship.  After a few seconds he came running out.

            "Did you find what you were looking for?"  Anzu asked while Yugi handed the puzzle to Yami.

            "Yes, follow me."  Yugi led the group around the temple.  As soon as they reached the opposite end of the temple everyone, except Yugi, stopped in there tracks.  Yugi was expecting to see the sight that lay ahead.

            "It's enormous," Ryou said in awe.

            "It's almost as big as the Millennium Temple," Mokuba said.

            "Yup, and it's waiting there just for us.  Let's get on it before the soldiers come," Yugi said.

            What the group saw was a gigantic ship.  It was made completely of gold and was magically able to float.  The eye on the puzzle was engraved on the sides of the ship.  It was tied to a rock on the shore so it wouldn't float away.  The boarding plank was lowered so the friends would be able to get on it.

            "Come on, they're getting closer," Yugi said as he walked toward the golden ship.  His friends soon followed still shocked at the appearance of the ship.  They boarded and untied the ship.  The soldiers came into view just as the ship left its dock.

            "The soldiers saw their captain, Seto, on the ship and got confused.  Seto seemed to be on the ship from his own free will and didn't seem to be fighting the friends.  All the soldiers were thinking of one thing 'he betrayed us.'  Seto, however, didn't care.  He liked most of the people his was traveling with now.  The only person he didn't like so much was Yami, only because Yami didn't trust him though.

            The soldiers started throwing weapons at the ship.  Almost all attempts were worthless though, since the boat was made of gold and was not pierced easily.  Some soldiers even tried to swim to the ship when they found that their weapons wouldn't be of any use.  Most of those who tried ended up drowning, but a few got back to shore safely.

            The boat kept traveling out to sea.  It was very fast and moved swiftly.  Soon the boat looked like a little dot on the horizon.

            "We'll have something to tell Malik now, won't we?"  One of the soldiers said.

            "Seto will be in real trouble for this," Another said.

            "When he's caught he'll be tortured to death, and believe me he'll be caught, along with the rest of them," a third soldier commented.  The soldiers started heading back to tell Malik what happened.

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

I sorry it was so short I'm a little tired right now and my fingers don't feel like typing anymore

Thank all reviewers

I want at least one review to continue


	13. To the Other Side

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Millennium Adventure**

To The Other Side

*~*~*~*~*

            "Wow!"

            "What is it Jou?"  Ryou asked.

            "Food!"

            "It's a never ending supply of food, or so the inscription on the wall said," Yugi commented.

            "I guess we won't have to worry about finding something to eat," Anzu said.

            "Hey Yug, do you know were we're going?"  Honda asked.

            "Back to the castle," Yugi said.

            "Do you know how we're gonna get there?"  Honda asked again.

            "Not really, but I know that the castle is closer to the eastern coast of this island, so it would probably be better if we steered the ship to around there."

            "Yugi, could you come out here please," Yami called from where he was steering the ship.

            "Sure," Yugi said as he walked out to where Yami was.  "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing's wrong, I just want to know more about the castle.  I want to know what it's like to live there, what the people are like…"

            "The castle is a wonderful place to be.  Everyday is another adventure. I search the place for secret passages that haven't been found yet.  Although I'm not really allowed to, I sneak out of the castle often through one of the passages.  I always loved exploring, it's not fun to be stuck in a castle all day.  Grandpa eventually let me go into the forest when I wished, but that was only because I would just be able to get out anyway.  He can't even lock me in my room because there's a passage there that leads to one of the halls that is rarely used."

            "Do you think I would like your – our – grandpa?"  Yami asked.

            "Of course you would, everyone does.  Everyone thinks he's a great king."

            "So you'll be king next?"

            "I was going to, but now that we found you, you would be the next king."

            "I don't think I'd be able to be a king.  I don't even know what has to be done."

            "You don't have to know, the only thing you have to do is be a kind king and then everything else will go fine."

            "How do you know this?"

            "Grandpa tells me a lot of stuff."

            "Do you know any other people besides the friends that you brought with you?"

            "Yes, I know Shizuka, Otogi and Mai.  There are not many people that I know since royal quarters are separated from the other rooms.  I only met these friends because I happened to find a passage that lead to their rooms.

            "What are your other friends like?"

            "Shizuka is Jou's older sister.  She's also one of the healers, that's why they live there.  She's very nice and watches over me and the others.  Otogi is only a few years older than me.  He's nice once you get to know him, but at first he may seem a bit mean.  He lives in the castle because his dad is a noble.  When I first met Mai she was a very rude person, but now she's nice.  She only cared about herself and what she had compared to everyone else.  Eventually she learned to respect me and after that she changed a lot.  She lives in the castle because she's my grandpa's sister's granddaughter."

            "Are you two gonna eat anything?"  Jou said walking up to them.

            "That sounds good, what is there?"  Yugi asked.

            "There's tons a things in there go check it out for yourself," Jou said.

            The ship traveled for three days until it reached the eastern coast.  The friends had fun on the trip there.  They also thought of what they would do when they got there.  They decided to decide when they got there.

            "Should someone stay and guard the ship?"  Ryou asked as they were getting ready to go to shore.

            "Does anyone want to stay?"  Yugi asked.

            "I sure don't," Jou said.

            "Me neither," Honda said.

            "You can't leave me out," Anzu said.

            "I suppose I'll go as well," Ryou said.

            "We'll all go then," Yami said.  The friends lowered the life boat and rowed to shore.

            "Now the problem is, how do we get to the castle?"  Yugi said.

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

I'm sorry it's so short, I can't seem to come up with anything right now

Thank all reviewers

I want at least one review to continue


	14. You Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Millennium Adventure**

You Again

*~*~*~*~*

            "Maybe we should look for a trail to follow," Anzu suggested.

            "That sounds like a good idea, that way we won't be lost," Ryou commented.

            "We'll find a trail, but we won't stay on it, we'll just walk in the direction the trail leads," Yami said.

            "Why not?"  Jou asked

            "It would be too easy for the soldiers to find us if we were walking on a trail in plain view," was the answer.

            The friends searched for a trail that they could follow to get back to the castle.  They found one just over the hill of were they were standing and followed it to a forest.  When they came to the forest they moved away from the trail.  They checked to make sure that they were still going in the right direction every once in a while, but it usually didn't matter anyway since the trail took no unusual turns.  

Once, however, when they came into view to make sure they were on the right track they were spotted.  They were spotted by no other than Bakura and his gang of thieves.  The friends didn't know this at first and continued on there way.  Even Yugi's excellent hearing didn't pick up the sound of their pursuers for his friends were talking rather loudly.

            Suddenly an arrow came out of, what seemed to them, no where.  It missed them by no more than an inch.  They all looked around and saw only the trees that hid them.  Before anyone could do anything else more arrows rained down on them.  Everyone ran for the cover of the trees.

            Yami got out his bow and arrows.  He tried to see what direction the arrows were coming from.  This would have worked if Bakura's men were not in a full circle around them.

            "Yami shoot in that direction," Yugi whispered.  He could hear Bakura shouting orders for his men to follow and knew what direction it came from.  Yami obeyed and shot his arrow in the direction Yugi had pointed.

            A scream was heard only a few seconds after Yami let go of the string.  A few seconds after the scream was heard Bakura fell out of a tree and into view.  All except Yugi were surprised by his appearance for Yugi could tell who he was their when he heard the voice.

            Yami got out his dagger and walked over the jumbled roots that littered the forest floor over to were Bakura fell.  He held the dagger up to Bakura's neck and said "If anyone shoots another arrow or hurts any of us in any way your leader dies."

            Yugi who didn't like the idea of anyone dieing decided to try something different.  "Come down from the trees and either leave in peace or join us to help reclaim the kingdom," He said.  Bakura's men came down from the trees.

            To Yugi's surprise, one of the men said "We would be honored to join you to reclaim the kingdom."

            "Really?"  Yugi asked

            "Yes," One of the other men said.

            "Why?"

            "A man named Marik came to our camp and said that we would not be able to live in this country since we had allowed you to escape," Bakura answered.

            "Then why did you attack us?"

            "We thought that you were some of his soldiers since he is with you," Bakura said pointing to Seto.  "We could not see you fully until you stepped into this clearing were I fell."

            "It makes sense," Ryou said as Yami removed the dagger from Bakura's throat.

            "Yes, but what doesn't make sense is why you look so much like me," Bakura said to Ryou.

            "I don't understand that either, unless…"  Ryou trailed of.

            "Unless what?"  Bakura asked.

            "Well once when I was little I heard my dad talking of someone."

            "What did he say?"

            "He said 'I miss that rascal.  I wish we weren't so hard on him.'"

            "What does that have to do with me?"

            "It seemed to me like he was talking of a lost son…"

            "So you think I am the one that he was talking of."

            "Yes"

            "It's possible, I don't remember much of my childhood and what I do remember seems to fit in with your theory."

            "So you two are brothers?"  Yugi asked.

            "We don't know for sure, but my father will be able to tell us if it is true or not," Ryou said.

            "We should get going," Yami said, "Do any of you know the way to the castle?"

            "Yes, follow us," Bakura said.

            Yugi was very happy.  The little group that started on the journey had just gotten bigger and bigger.  He knew it wasn't enough to defeat Malik's soldiers, but if they got the people out of the castle, they might stand a chance.

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

I wrote this at three different times so if the parts don't seem to fit into each other than it's because I was thinking differently

Thank you reviewers

I want at least one review to continue


	15. Back at the Castle

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Millennium Adventure**

Back at the Castle

*~*~*~*~*

            "Are you sure we're going in the right direction?"  Yami asked, he didn't trust their new guides even though they seemed very friendly.

            "Yeah we've been walking forever," Anzu said.

            "It will be a few hours before we reach our destination," Bakura said.

            "How do we know we can trust you though, you could get us lost in this forest forever," Honda commented.  They were no longer walking along a trail so the small group of eight knew that Bakura could easily get them lost.

            "I could, but I am curious to find out where I lived as a child.  I'm sure being inside the castle would bring back some old memories."

            "For now we have to trust him, okay?"  Yugi said.

            "Do you trust everyone Yugi?"  Yami asked.  He noticed that Yugi always trusted someone, even if that someone had done something bad to him.

            "I suppose you could say I do, but the people I trust have not let me down yet."

            "Wouldn't trust be a weakness of a king?"

            "Not really because if you trust other people they'll trust you and no one will turn on you."

            "You are very smart."

            "In some ways…"

            "What way aren't you smart?"

            "I'm not that good with battle strategies."

            "That's what you think."

            "What do you mean by that?"

            "I bet if you had to you'd do well in that area as well."

            "Really?"

            "Yes"

            "Don't you two agree with me?"  Anzu's voice suddenly said from right in back of them.

            "Agree with what?"  Yami asked.

            "You didn't hear me?"  Anzu asked.

            "Nope," was the simple answer Anzu received.

            "I said that we should take a break and rest here," Anzu stated.

            "Why should we I'm not tired at all," Yugi said.

            "See they think we should keep going too Anzu," Honda said.

            "Why am I the only one who wants to rest?"

            "Because you're the only girl here and girls are weaker than guys," Honda said.

            "They are not!" Anzu screamed enraged.

            "Wanna bet," Honda tested.

            "You are messin' with the wrong girl Honda!"  Anzu screamed right before she threw herself at Honda.  Anzu is really a tomboy, although she doesn't usually act like one when there are more that one or two people around.

            "Will you two knock it off," Yugi said.  It was more of an order than a question though.

            "He said that girls are weaker than guys," Anzu complained.

            "I wouldn't say that Honda…" Yugi started.

            "That's because you couldn't beat anyone Yugi."

            "Leave Yugi alone Honda," Jou said coming over to his friends.

            "You know it's true though."

            "If you're talkin' physical strength it's true, but Yugi's very strong in heart."

            "And so am I," Anzu said.

            "Anzu the only thing strong about you is your voice.  You almost broke my eardrums when you said that," Jou commented.

            "You'll pay for that comment Jounouchi Katsuya."  Jou and Anzu began to fight.

*~*~*~*~*

            "We are but a few miles away from your castle," Bakura said not long after the fight between Jou and Anzu stopped.

            "Maybe we should find the passage that we came through," Yugi said.

            "It will probably be guarded," Yami said.

            "Guards won't be a problem for us," Bakura said, "show us were this passage is."

            Yugi led everyone to the hollow tree that would lead them inside the castle.  To everyone's surprise there were no guards.  None inside the tunnel and none outside.

            "Only us six should go," Yugi said pointing to Ryou, Jou, Anzu, Honda, Yami and himself, "We know the way around the castle and hold the Millennium Puzzle.  The rest of you should stay out here and stand guard."  With that the six friends went underground into the tunnel.  They were back at the castle.

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

Thank you all reviewers

I want at least one review to continue


	16. Trap

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Millennium Adventure**

Trap

*~*~*~*~*

            "We're almost their guys," Yugi said excitedly.

            "What are we gonna do when we get there though?"  Jou asked.

            "We're gonna bring free everyone and bring them out with us," Yugi stated.

            "How're we going to do that though?"  Honda asked.

            "Um… I can pick the lock and I think Yami can too," Yugi said.

            "What if soldiers come?"  Ryou asked.

            "Uh… Well let's just hope they don't," Yugi said as they got to the end of the tunnel.  He opened the wall that stood in front of them.  The moment the wall opened he wished he never opened it.  Standing outside it, waiting for them, was twenty of Malik's soldiers ready to capture them.

            "There goes the hope, now what do we do?"  Jou said.

            "What do you mean there goes the hope?"  Yugi asked, "There's always a way, you now."

            "What do we do this time?" Anzu asked.

            "Run!"  Yugi said, but as they turned to run soldiers came flooding from behind them.  "Since that is no longer a choice, we'll let them catch us."

            "Why would we do that?"  Honda asked.

            "Just trust me," Yugi said.  "We give up, you win."

            "So you realize that you can't beat us," Marik said.  "Throw them in the dungeons, while I see what my brother wants done with the prince."

            The small group walked over to a cell in the dungeons with soldiers surrounding them.  They walked in willingly and the door was slammed shut behind them.

            "What's the plan?"  Ryou asked Yugi.

*~*~*~*~*

            "So the little prince is finally at my mercy."

            "Yes brother.  He is in the dungeons at the moment.  Would you like me to get him?"

            "Not yet."

            "Why not?"

            "He needs time to realize his situation.  He needs to realize how hopeless it is then he will be willing to do anything for me."

            "Than when should I bring him?"

            "I will tell you.  Oh and when he comes don't bring him here.  Bring him to the room were the king is being kept.  They must both be there for my plan to work."

            "Where should I stay until you tell me to get him?"

            "Stay in the room across the hall.  You will know when it is time when the little bell in that room rings three times."

            "Yes brother."  Marik left the presence of his brother and walked to the room he was told to stay in.  Something didn't seem right though.  Although they were greatly outnumbered, it still didn't make sense for the prince and his friends to give up that easily.  He was feeling uneasy.  Something was not right, he could tell.  This was not the last battle, there would definitely be more to come in the future, but for now he would do as ordered and stay here until it was time to take the prince to what he liked to call the upstairs room.

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

I'm sorry it's so short

Thank you all reviewers

I want at least one review to continue


	17. There's Always a Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Millennium Adventure**

There's Always a Way

*~*~*~*~*

            "Yugi what's the plan?"  Anzu asked.

            "It's very simple really.  First me or Yami will have to pick the lock of this door.  Then we pick the lock on the door to the cell that everyone else is imprisoned in.  It doesn't take very long to pick the lock so if there happens to be soldiers we can hold them off until everyone is out.  When everyone gets out we should try to make our way up to the weapon supply.  Then we would probably have to fight our way out, but there's a slight chance that Malik won't notice a hundred people running in front of his eyes."  Yugi said the last part a little sarcastically.  "In other words you should be ready to fight."

            "Do we have something that we can pick the lock with?"  Anzu asked.

            "Do we have something that we can pick the lock with?"  Anzu asked.

            "Yup," Yugi said, "give me your hairpin."  Anzu took the pin out of her hair and handed it to Yugi.  Yugi walked over to the door and placed the pin in the key hole.  Not long after this a click was heard.  Yugi opened the door and they all walked out silently.

            They made their way over to the cell that held the other prisoners.  No one inside seemed to notice that they were there.  They were very surprised when they heard the click that came from the door.  They turned their heads to see the door open with the prince standing in front of their eyes.  "Come on out everyone," Yugi whispered.  Yugi didn't even have to say this, people were already up and running for the door.

            "How did you six get out?"  Came an unknown voice from the corridor outside.  The people running for the door suddenly froze.

            "You," came a different voice, "Go tell Mater Malik what happened."  Footsteps were heard running down the corridor to the throne room.  The people in the cell started moving again knowing that it was better to die than be stuck in this rotten cell all their life.  Just as the last of them were coming out the soldier sent to tell Malik what happened came back with instructions.  The instructions were not heard because now people were talking very loudly.

            Suddenly the soldiers charged at the people who shrieked in terror.  They were not going for the people, however, they were going for the prince.  Yugi stayed out of there grasp as long as he could, which was not long since he was not good when it came to fighting.  They did catch Yugi and when they did they carried him away to the 'upstairs room.'  Right as Yugi was carried around the corner he said one last thing, "Remember to never give up, There's always a way."

            "Yugi!"  His friends called out in terror.  What would happen to their poor friend?  Yami fell onto his knees.  He no longer felt it possible to go on.

            "Yami get up," Jou said while shielding Yami from being attacked by the soldiers that remained there to get them back in the cell, "The last thing Yugi said was to never give up and now look what you're doing.  Yugi'd be really disappointed in you."

            "What can we do now that Yugi's not here?"  Yami whispered.

            "We should do what he told us to do, it'd make him happy."

            "You think so?"

            "Of course he would, know get up."  Yami listened to Jou and got up.  He knew Jou saw right.  This is what Yugi would want, his people saved.

            "The army of commoners was able to get Malik's army to recede until they were in front of the weapon room.  The woman passed out the weapons to the men so they could fight there way out of the castle.

*~*~*~*~*

            "WHAT?  They reached the weapon room!?!  Do NOT let them out of this castle!  If they get out this whole thing could be ruined!  I'm going to the upstairs room immediately, I will get this country NOW!"

            "What would happen if they did escape?"  A rather scared looking soldier asked.

            "Don't let them, no matter what happens don't let them escape!"

            "Yes master."  After saying this, the guard ran off to get as far away from Malik as possible.

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

I'm sorry it took so long to get up, I've been reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix to much

Thank you all reviewers

I want at least one review to continue


	18. Never Back Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Millennium Adventure**

Never Back down

*~*~*~*~*

            "Yami, more soldiers were sent to stop us," Jou told Yami.

            "We must keep going, there's still a chance," was the reply.

            "What are we supposed to do?"  Anzu asked.

            "I bet Yugi would know what to do," Honda said.

            "We can't just give up, Yugi wouldn't want us to," Yami said the last part a little more quietly.

            "You're right, I hope he's all right," Ryou said.

            "He'll probably find a way out of the situation, he always does," Anzu commented.

            "Gosh," Jou said as he easily took on three soldiers at a time, "These soldiers don't really know how to fight."

            "Some of them do, but they are nothing compared to us," Yami said defeating another few.

            "Hey Yami, some of the people are backing away," Honda said.

            Yami looked back to see that many people were retreating.  "You think we can't beat these morons?"  He asked angered, "If you do you're wrong, they will not beat us!  You should never back down!"  His words did not seem to convince anyone.  He continued fighting anyway.  He was doing well for a while.  No one could get near him without being at the very least knocked out.

            The people watched this.  They felt very guilty for not helping him and his friends.  After a while of watching one man with black hair pulled back into a pony tail stepped forward and started fighting with them.  Soon almost everyone able to hold a sword was fighting along side Yami.  The other people helped to heal the wounded.

*~*~*~*~*

            "What's taking them so long?"  Seto said impatiently.

            "I don't know, do you think we should check it out?"  Mokuba replied.

            "I expect we'll run into trouble if we go," Seto said.

            "Well I expect they already have," Bakura said.

            "Let's just go and help them," Mokuba said.

            "Fine we'll go, but I suggest you be ready for anything."

            Everyone waiting at the end of the secret passage climbed into the hole one by one.  They traveled along the passage and met up with they soldiers that were there just incase someone tried to escape in that direction.  These soldiers, however, were easily defeated by Kaiba, Mokuba, Bakura and his men.  They ran up the corridor and found hundreds of soldiers surrounding hundreds of people who were fighting very well.  They began fighting the soldiers on the farthest away from the people in the middle.

            "There's some in the back here," one of the soldiers yelled.

            "I see you finally decided to come help us," Yami called to Bakura.

            "It was my idea," Mokuba said.

            "Well thank you," Yami replied.

            It wasn't long before the two groups met and were battling Malik's forces together.

            "What happened to Yugi?"  Bakura asked Ryou.

            "They took him somewhere, I'm not sure where," Ryou replied.

            "He'll probably get out of whatever situation he's in, he always does," Bakura said.

            "Yes He probably will."

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

I'm sorry for the long wait.  First I was finishing Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix then I had to clean.

Thank you all reviewers

I want at least one review to continue


	19. The Upstairs Room

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Millennium Adventure**

The Upstairs Room

*~*~*~*~*

            "Yugi, is that you?" Sagoruku asked.

            "It's me Grandpa," Yugi replied.

            "How did you get here?"

            "They caught me, but our people are escaping."

            "They are, that's wonderful!  You must tell me how you pulled it off."

            "I'll tell you when we get out of here.  Oh yeah, you might want to know that Yami isn't dead."

            "Yami is alive?"

            "Yup, he got us out of a few tight spots too.  When we get out o here you can meet him."

            "How come he didn't come back earlier?"

            "He lost his memory."

            "Oh"

            Suddenly the door flew open and Malik stepped in.  "Are you going to give up yet?"

            "Never!" Yugi yelled.

            "Oh really, and what do you think I would do to your people if you refused to give me your country."

            "You can't do anything to them, they'll be out of here soon," Yugi said defiantly.

            "It won't be long before my army overtakes them," Malik growled.

            "That's what you think, our people aren't about to give up and let you lock them up again.  They'll fight to the death and what use would they be then."

            "I will make sure that there is at least one survivor."

            "There will be a whole lot more than one survivor.  They will escape, you'll see."

            "Enough talk," Malik said.  He snapped his fingers and a soldier with a bow and arrow came in.  The soldier pointed the arrow at Yugi.  "Give me your country old man.  If you don't your grandson dies."

*~*~*~*~*

            Meanwhile Yugi's friends reached a staircase.

            "Do you think Yugi's upstairs?"  Anzu asked.

            "I don't know, but we should probably check," Honda replied.

            "I'm going with you," Yami said.

            "Yeah, me too," Jou said.

            "You can't leave without me," Ryou said.

            "I'm going if Ryou's going," Bakura said.

            The six friends made there way up the stairs.

            "Let's split up and search the corridors," Honda said.

            They split up into three groups.  Jou and Yami searched one way together.  Anzu and Honda searched another way together.  Bakura and Ryou searched a third way together.

            "Is that Yugi?"  Jou asked

            "Is what Yugi?  I don't see him," Yami replied.

            "That voice," Jou said, "That is him, come on.  I think it's coming from this direction."

            Yami ran after Jou through the different corridors.  Jou stopped abruptly when he saw a soldier walk into a room.  Yami almost collided with him, but stopped himself just in time.  Then they both heard Malik say "Give me your country old man.  If you don't your grandson dies."

            Before anyone could stop him, Yami ran down into the room where Yugi, his grandpa, Malik, and the soldier were.  He jumped onto the soldier and yanked the bow from his hands.  "Let's go!"  He yelled.

Yugi and his grandpa wasted no time.  They ran out of the room followed closely by Yami.  They ran back to the stair case to find the others already there waiting for them.

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

Thank you all reviewers

I want at least one review to continue


	20. Out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Millennium Adventure**

Out!

*~*~*~*~*

            They all ran down the staircase to presume fighting with the other people.

            "Where have you been?"  Shizuka asked them when they got downstairs."

            "We were just rescuing our king and our little prince," Jou said.

            Shizuka, who hadn't noticed that Yugi was with them, looked down and saw that Jou was right.  "What happened?"  She asked.

            "It's a long story," Yugi said, "I'll tell you when we have the time."

            "Okay," Shizuka said as Yugi's other friends and his grandpa left to go fight with the people, then she added, "you should help me and the other healers since I know you don't like to fight."  She handed Yugi a bag containing things that would help the wounded.

"Thanks," Yugi replied.

            All the people were working very hard to defeat the enemy and get out of the castle.  Eventually they were able to get outside the inner walls of the castle.  Unfortunately when they got there they found that there were hundreds of soldiers waiting for them.

            "What do we do now?" Anzu asked Yugi.

            "The easiest way out would be to get the key from the gatehouse, other than that, we should just do what we've been doing," Yugi replied.  This door was specially made to have a lock on both sides to make it harder for a captive to escape.

            "Who's going to get the key from the gatehouse?" Ryou asked.

            "Whoever can," Yugi said.

            Before long Yugi and his friends found themselves right in front of the main entrance.

            "So, who's gonna go to the gatehouse to get the key?" Jou asked.

            "Why can't you just pick the lock Yugi?" Anzu asked.

            "It's not the same as the other locks," Yugi replied.

            "So, who's going?"  Jou asked again.

            "I'll go," Yami said.

            "But you don't know where the key is," Yugi told him.

            "Okay, who's going then?"  Yami said.

            "I'll go!" Anzu said.  Before anyone could say anything she was off.

            Anzu ran to the gatehouse and threw the door open.  She stepped inside.  She then walked over to a small table that was against the left wall.  She looked through a stack of folders until she found the one that she was looking for.  She opened the folder up and saw the keys that would open the main entrance.

            Before Anzu could leave the gatehouse a soldier walked in.

            "What are you doing in here?" The soldier asked.

            "Why do you care?"  Anzu said unsheathing her sword.  Before the soldiers could do anything Anzu ran up to him and almost cut his arm off as she passed him to run back to her friends.

            "Did you get the key?" Tristan asked when Anzu got back.

            "Yes, it's right here," Anzu said slightly out of breath.

            Yugi took the key from Anzu and opened the main doors with it.  As soon as the doors were open people started pouring out of the castle.  Some people, such as Yami, stayed by the doors to keep the soldiers inside.  When everyone was out the doors were slammed shut and locked.  Yugi, Anzu, Jou, Honda, Yami, Ryou, Kaiba, Mokuba, Bakura and Bakura's followers led the way to the giant golden ship.  To everyone's amazement every single person could fit on it.  Everyone rested here knowing that some of them would have to battle again.

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

I am sooooooooo sorry it took so long to update, I had writers block, but I think it's gone now.

Thank you all reviewers

I want at least one review to continue


	21. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Millennium Adventure**

The Plan

*~*~*~*~*

            "You let those fools get away!?!"  Malik shouted at the new captain.

            "I'm sorry master, but they were fighting like madmen."

            "I will have none of your excuses."

            "Mercy master, please," the captain begged.

            "I give no mercy."  Before the captain could say anything else guards came and dragged him to his doom.

*~*~*~*~*

            The following day the people that were on the boat were holding a meeting.  They were discussing how they would defeat Malik and reclaim the country.

            "I think that it would be a good idea if we ambushed groups of soldiers that are sent out to look for us," Yami suggested.

            "That's a good idea, but we can't use the puzzle until all or almost all are there," Yugi stated.

            "Why?"  Yami questioned.

            "The power of the Millennium Puzzle can only be used once in each war.  It should only be needed once if it's used at the right time though," Yugi said.

            "Where did you find this information?"  Yami asked, knowing it wasn't in the temple.

            "I found it on the ship," Yugi replied.

            "Then we must somehow lure Malik out of the castle in order do win this war," Sagoruku said.

            "Yes we do, but we also need to figure out who is to unleash the power of the Millennium Puzzle," Yugi said.

            "You said the person must be determined, correct?"  Sagoruku said.

            "Yes, but the question is 'determined to do what?'" Yugi said.

            "If we don't choose right the first time, this war could end," Yami said.

            "Wait a minute," Anzu suddenly said, "Do we still have the key to the castle?"

            "Yes, it's right here," Yugi said holding up the key.

            "I have a plan," she said excitedly.

            "What's the plan?"  Sagoruku asked anxiously.

            "Well, I think that instead of trying to get Malik outside of the castle we should go in.  We would probably be able to shoot the guards down and then get inside without anyone noticing we are there.  Then we could find Malik and force him to leave or else we kill him."

            "What if we are noticed?" Yami asked

            "Then it would turn into a battle, but it wouldn't be too hard to retreat."

            "That sounds like a good plan then," Yami said, "and, if it's okay with Yugi, I would like to see if I am the one who can unlock the power of the puzzle."

            "Yes," Yugi replied knowing he could not say no.

            "When should we put this plan into action?"  Sagoruku asked.

            "Not too soon," Yami replied, "we want to wait until they don't have their guard up which would be at least a week."

            "Until then we should probably go around the villages in our country asking for their help," Yugi said.

            "Good idea, we'll send some people out tomorrow, for today we'll just relax for we had a very long day yesterday," Sagoruku stated.

            For the rest of the day everyone sat around and talked.  King Sagoruku got to know more about his other grandson who he had been introduced to when they reached the ship the day before.  Ryou and Bakura found out that they were brothers and talked with their father much of the day.  The only one not relaxing was Yugi, he went down to the room with many scrolls and began looking in them for any hint on who the person who was to unlock the magic in the puzzle really was.

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

Sorry if the plan really sucked, but I don't know much about war and battles

Thank you all reviewers

I want at least one review to continue


	22. Courage

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Millennium Adventure**

Courage

*~*~*~*~*

            The days of the next week went by very quickly for Yugi.  He had searched many places for clues to who would hold the puzzle but couldn't find anything.  There were many places he hadn't search as well, but he didn't seem to have enough time to search everywhere before the night came for Anzu's plan to be put into motion.

            Yugi agreed to stay on the ship since he didn't like fighting very much.  He decided he should continue searching through the different rooms.  He thought that maybe he would be able to find something before the fighting started.

*~*~*~*~*

            Yami walked in between to Jou and Honda who had gotten into an argument and he was trying to break them up since they were getting closer to the castle.

            "If you two don't shut up you're gonna get everyone killed."  Yami said angrily.

            "We're not that near the castle, are we?" Honda asked.

            "Yes we are," Yami said darkly.

            "Sorry, we thought we were still near the ship," Jou stated.

            "We've been walking for hours, how could we still be near the ship?"  Yami said but quieted for now the castle was in clear view and if any more was said they would surely be spotted.

            Some archers left the group and stationed themselves in back of the trees at different sides of the outer walls.  They would shoot the guards when the signal came.  The signal was an eagle's cry three times, for a man who could screech like an eagle had been recruited.  As soon as all the archers got back Yami went to the front door and unlocked it.  He opened the doors only to find Malik's entire army in front of him.

*~*~*~*~*

            Yugi ran through the forest as fast as his little legs would carry him.  He had found the answer to their problem and hoped he wasn't too late.  This might be their only chance.  He had found a scroll that said 'The one that can unleash the power of the puzzle must be determined to find the answer.'  When the wall said that the person you choose must be determined, it wasn't a riddle, it was a test.  Yugi wanted to know who was supposed to unlock the power of the puzzle and was determined to find the answer.

            By now the castle was in view he would just have to climb the hill that lay before him and he would be able to walk into the castle and join the others.  However, before he could take another step something was thrown against him making him lose his balance and fall over.  He looked to see what hit him and was very surprised at what he saw.

            "Yami!"  He yelled.  "Oh no, I'm too late," he added sadly.  He checked for a pulse and to his surprise he _did find one.  It was very weak, but Yami was still alive.  He stuck his hand in the pouch that he had tied around his waist before he came and pulled out some herbs that would help with Yami's wounds.  Some time later Jou and Honda came down and spotted Yugi and Yami._

            "When did you get here, Yugi?"  Honda asked.

            "Not to long ago," Yugi replied.

            "Well we better go, our army is retreating," Jou said.

            "All right, can you help me carry Yami back?" Yugi asked.

            "Sure c'mon."

 *~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

Sorry it took to long to update, FF.net wasn't working for a while

Thank you all reviewers

I want at least one reviewer to continue


	23. The Last Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Millennium Adventure**

The Last Choice

*~*~*~*~*

            Yami woke up the next morning in a small bed on the golden ship.  He looked around him and found that Yugi was lying on the floor next to his bed.  He started trying to get up, but found it very painful and stopped trying.  At first he was very confused with the pain, but soon he remembered what happened.

*~*Flashback*~*

            Yami was standing in front of Malik's entire army.  They charged at him and before he knew it he was surrounded at all sides with no one from his side in sight.  He tried using the power of the Millennium Puzzle, but it didn't seem to be working.  After a while of fighting he began to tire.  To his surprise he ended up coming face to face with Malik.  Malik was a very good fighter and beat Yami relatively easily because Yami had already used most of his strength.  The last thing he remembered before he became unconscious was hearing his name being called.

*~*End Flashback*~*

            'How did I get here?' Yami wondered.

            "I see you're awake now," Shizuka said walking into the room.  "You are very lucky that Yugi found you."

            "What happened?"  Yami asked.  Yugi had introduced him to Shizuka before.

            "From what Yugi said, you fell on top of him.  He healed you as best he could until Jou and Honda came and help take you back here.  Yugi has been by your side the whole time."

            "Yeah I have," Yugi said sleepily.

            "I didn't know you were awake Yugi," Shizuka commented.

            "I woke up when you came in."

            "Then you might want to know that you're supposed to be at a meeting in half an hour on the deck."

            "What's this meeting for?"  Yugi asked.

            "I'm not sure."

            "Shouldn't I be at the meeting too?"  Yami asked.

            "You're in no condition to be walking up to the deck," Shizuka said sternly.

            "I don't have to walk," Yami whined.

            "Shizuka's right Yami," Yugi said, "I'll tell you what happens in the meeting if you want though."

            "Fine," Yami said grumpily.

*~*~*~*~*

            "You are all probably wondering why I called this meeting today," Sagoruku started, "as you know my oldest grandson, Yami, and my other grandson, Yugi, both solved a Millennium Puzzle.  They merged both puzzles into one and found that only one could use its power.  Since we didn't know who was to unlock the power we decided to let Yami try it first.  He was not the one able to use it so now I will give the Millennium Puzzle to our last choice and hope, Yugi."  Sagoruku held out the Millennium Puzzle for Yugi to take.  Yugi stepped forward and took the puzzle from his grandpa.  He would be the one to save the entire country from Malik and his army.

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

I actually put a flashback in this chapter.  It's short, but it's a flashback.  I've never actually done one before, I don't think.

Thank you all reviewers

I want at least one review to continue


	24. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Millennium Adventure**

The Final Battle

*~*~*~*~*

            "Your Highness," Jou said as he ran to the front of the crowd, "Malik and his entire army were spotted coming this way.  They musts seen us coming back last night"

            "Then we'll go meet them, this time we know who is supposed to hold the puzzle," Sagoroku said, "We'll be ready for them."

            "Alright, den let's go!"

            Everyone made their way to the shore.  They didn't want to have their back to the water and the enemy in front of them so they went into the forest where they would, hopefully, be able to attack their enemy when they reached the shore.

            However there plan did not work exactly like they wanted it to.  They did not end up having their backs to the sea, but neither did Malik and his army.  The two sides ran into each other when they were both still in the forest.  This was both a good and bad thing.  It was good because they could hide behind trees.  It was bad because the enemy could also hide behind trees.

*~*~*~*~*

            Yugi was trying to find Malik in the army that stood before him.  He knew Malik wouldn't be in the front though.  In fact he was pretty sure that Malik would be near the middle, just in case someone started attacking the army from the back.

            Before he knew it Yugi found himself in the middle of the action.  He didn't really want to be there, especially because he didn't really know how to fight.  He was glad that Jou and Anzu were protecting him, if they weren't he'd be done for.

            "Jou," Yugi said as he ducked for Anzu to hit someone on the other side of him.

            "Yeah, Yug?"

            "We need to find Malik, and fast"

            "Why's dat?"

            "As they say, 'if you cut of the head of the snake, the snake will die' Malik is the head of the snake and if we defeat him the entire army will lost hope."

            "All right den Yug, it shouldn't take too long."

            "Thanks Jou."

            It wasn't long before they found Malik.  He was surrounded by a circle of guards.

            "Let the little one in, and ONLY the little one," Malik said.  Yugi walked into the ring willingly.

            "Malik!  It's time to pay for what you have done!"  With this said Yugi held up the Millennium Puzzle.  The eye piece in the center suddenly started to glow.  However as Yugi held the puzzle up Malik jumped at him.  Malik hit him and Yugi fell to the ground.  It was to late though.  The puzzle was glowing so intensely bright that Yugi and everyone around him had to shield their eyes.

            When the light died down there was the eye from the puzzle floating in the sky.  However, it was one hundred times bigger than the eye on the puzzle and it was made purely of the light that was just extracted from the puzzle.  It stayed where it was for the next minute while everyone stared at it in awe.  Then it exploded knocking everyone of their feet.

            When Yugi opened his eyes, the blast had forced them closed, Malik wasn't there.  His army had disappeared as well.  It was as if they were never there in the first place.

            "You did it Yug!"  Jou said bounding up to his friend.

            "That's it?  It's over?"  Yugi said, "That seemed too easy."

            "It's over Yugi," Anzu said, "We won."

*~*~*~*~*

            "You're really going away, Yami?"  Yugi asked a few weeks later after Yami had healed.

            "Yes Yugi, but don't worry, I'll be back," Yami answered.  He was going to go out to sea on the golden boat.

            "You can go only if you promise to tell me everything that happens when you get back," Yugi said.

            "All right Yugi, I promise."  Yami walked of to the boat where his crew waited for him.

            "Good Bye Yami!" Yugi yelled as Yami sailed away to the open sea.

*~*~*~*~*

Thank you all reviewers

I took WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY to long to update this

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry

If you flame me because it took to long to update I will hold nothing against you

*~*~*~*~*

For those of you who have read "The Little Light" I have some plots for the sequel.  Please tell me which one you think would be best or suggest a different plot.  I don't do Yaoi or Yuri.

Some new kids come; each new person has someone to help them get used to the school.  Then the school gets taken over by Pegasus who wants the power of a light and dark mage.  Most of the students escape and have to fend for themselves and try to free the rest from Pegasus. Some new kids come; each new person has someone to help them get used to the school.  Yugi gets teamed up with Jou's little sister Shizuka.  Serenity starts liking Yugi, but can't seem to find a time alone with him because Otogi and Honda like her.  There is a dance coming soon and she wants to ask Yugi.  Before she can something goes terribly wrong. 


End file.
